☆SHOW TIME 8☆
☆SHOW TIME 8☆ Team Otori & Inumine Seishiro x Ugawa Akira is the eighth single released for the Star-Myu anime. Ready→Steady→Dream! is performed by Team Otori and was used as an insert song in episode 8. Sparkling Sparkle ☆ is performed by Inumine Seishiro x Ugawa Akira. Tracklisting # Ready→Steady→Dream! # # Ready→Steady→Dream! ＜INST＞ # ＜INST＞ Lyrics Ready→Steady→Dream!Lyrics from Llama like Sarah! Guide: *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito *Parts sang by Tengenji Kakeru *Parts sang by Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta & Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito, Tengenji Kakeru & Kuga Shu Japanese= ドキドキしてるんだよ ワクワクしちゃうんだよ All right！ アレもコレもなんとかなるはずさ ときどき間違ったり 枠からハミ出したり ぜんぶが正解だね　キラキラしてるね 得意→不得意→やってみよう！ (Yeah！) みんな違うけど　それもいい (Good！) どんどん楽しくなってく (Yeah！) 想像できることは　実現可能さ 夢はどうだい？！ そこにあるかい？！ 思いのままハジけて　好き勝手に輝いてる 俺たちのやり方 ひとりじゃない　ひとつになれ 小さくてもぎゅっとね　集まって 見たことのないDreamを届けるんだ (Are you O.K？ Hey！×4 Yeah！×4 Dream go！) ドキドキおさまんない グズグズしてらんない All right！ 今だけしか出来ないことしよう ときどき落ちこんでる あっちゅーま立ち直ってる ノンフィクション！遊ぶように立ち向かってゆく できる→できない→やってみよう！ (Yeah！) 答えなら　もう出てるよね (Good！) 考えるより　先にGO (Yeah！) 騒々しくって嬉しくて　期待してる 夢がいっぱい！！ 両手いっぱい！！ そろそろ抱えきれない　だから君にあげたいんだ ミュージック散りばめて ひとりじゃない　ひとつになれ 弱点もプロフィール　笑って 生まれたてのDreamを見せつけよう ほらほら　もう時間がない ステージは待ってくれない 1000回目のターンして　星になる！ 夢はどうだい？！ 夢はどうだい？！ 思いのままハジけて 好き勝手に輝いてる 俺たちのやり方 夢がいっぱい！！ 夢がいっぱい！！ 他になにもいらない　楽しいことみつけたんだ 今これが　そうだよ！ ひとりじゃない　ひとつになれ 小さくてもぎゅっとね　集まって 見たことのないDreamを届けるんだ (Are you O.K？ Hey！×4 Yeah！×4 Dream go！) |-| Rōmaji= Dokidoki shiterunda yo Wakuwaku shichaunda yo All right! Are mo kore mo nantoka naru hazusa Tokidoki machigattari Waku kara hami dashitari Zenbu ga seikai da ne kirakira shiteru ne Tokui → Futokui → Yatte miyou! (Yeah!) Minna chigau kedo sore mo ii (Good!) Dondon tanoshiku natteku (Yeah!) Souzou dekiru koto wa jitsugen kanou sa Yume wa doudai?! Soko ni aru kai?! Omoi no mama hajikete suki katte ni kagayaiteru Oretachi no yarikata Hitori janai hitotsu ni nare Chiisakute mo gyutto ne atsumatte Mita koto no nai Dream wo todokerunda (Are you O.K? Hey! x4 Yeah! x4 Dream go!) Dokidoki osamannai Guzuguzu shiterannai All right! Ima dake shika dekinai koto shiyou Tokidoki ochikonderu Acchyuu ma tachinaotteru Nonfikushon! Asobu you ni tachimukatte yuku Dekiru → Dekinai → Yatte miyou! (Yeah!) Kotae nara mou deteru yo ne (Good!) Kangaeru yori saki ni GO (Yeah!) Souzoushikutte ureshikute kitai shiteru Yume ga ippai!! Ryou teippai!! Sorosoro kakaekirenai dakara kimi ni agetainda Myuujikku chiribamete Hitori janai hitotsu ni nare Jakuten mo purofiiru waratte Umaretate no Dream wo misetsukeyou Hora hora mou jikan ga nai Suteeji wa matte kurenai Sen kai me no taan shite hoshi ni naru! Yume wa doudai?! Yume wa doudai?! Omoi no mama hajikete Suki katte ni kagayaiteru Oretachi no yarikata Yume ga ippai!! Yume ga ippai!! Hoka ni nani mo iranai tanoshii koto mitsuketa nda Ima kore ga sou da yo! Hitori janai hitotsu ni nare Chiisakute mo gyutto ne atsumatte Mita koto no nai Dream wo todokerunda (Are you O.K? Hey! x4 Yeah! x4 Dream go!) |-| English= My heart is beating faster I'm getting excited All right! Everything will turn out okay somehow Sometimes we make mistakes And we go out of bounds But everything is correct when it sparkles Strong points → Weak points → Have a go! (Yeah!) Everyone is different but that's okay (Good!) It'll slowly become more fun (Yeah!) What we imagine can be made possible What about our dream?! Is it over there?! Bursting open the way we want, shining the way we like Doing things our way We're not alone, let's become one Even if we're small, gather close We'll show you a dream you've never seen before (Are you OK? Hey! x4 Yeah! x4 Dream go!) My heartbeat won't slow I can't hold back All right! Even now there are things I can't do Sometimes I slip up But I get back on my feet Non-fiction! Face it so we can play once again Can → Can't → Have a go! (Yeah!) If there's an answer then it's already there (Good!) Go before you think (Yeah!) We expect it to be noisy and fun Lots of dreams!! Lots of hands!! Soon there will be too much to carry so I'll give some to you In the form of music We're not alone, let's become one Laugh even if your profile is weak We will show you a newly born dream Look, look, there's no time left The stage won't wait If we turn 1000 times, we'll become a star! What about our dream?! What about our dream?! Bursting open the way we want Shining the way we like Doing things our way Lots of dreams!! Lots of dreams!! We don't need anything else, we found what is fun Now this is right! We're not alone, let's become one Even if we're small, gather close We'll show you a dream you've never seen before (Are you OK? Hey! x4 Yeah! x4 Dream go!) Sparkling Sparkle ☆Lyrics from Llama like Sarah! Guide: * Parts sang by Inumine Seishiro * Parts sang by Ugawa Akira Japanese= 踊っちゃおう　キラキラ　(えーっ?) 歌っちゃおう　キラキラ　(ちょっと) 踊っちゃおう　キラキラ　(バカなの?) さあ、いっしょに　キラキラ　(はぁ?) パッと飛びだす　キラキラ☆　(なに?なんなのこのノリ!?) もったいないから　(なーにーがー?) ぜんぶ食べちゃおう　(またお腹空いたの?) 夢を食べる僕らは　(はいはい)いつも腹ぺこさ　(アンタだけでしょ) でっかい　うるさい　さわがしい 意味わかんない　このテンション 真面目に　(キラッ)やってよ　(キラッ) 真面目に　(そう!)やってます　(はぁ?) ばらまけキラキラ　(はぁい　キラキラ) かなり素敵　無駄に元気　いくよ! キラキラがだいすき! キラキラ大暴走… キラキラをよろしくね! キラキラ無駄遣い… まぶしすぎたら　ごめんなさい 僕も君も、ね! だって僕らは　キラキラ☆だもん! とにかくコイツをなんとかしなきゃ　(わんわんわんわん!) コッチが危険だ　(ぜんぜん　ぜんぜん安全!) オッケー☆　ラッキー☆　パーフェクト☆ 今日も早起き　最高モーニン! いっしょに　(はぁ?)歌おう　(やだ!) うるさい　(キラッ)やかましいっ　(うんっ) 感動キラキラ!　(ちょー　イライラ) わくわくする　ムシャクシャするね　いくよ! キラキラがいっぱい キラキラ大迷惑… キラキラをあげたいな キラキラいりません… ポンコツだから　しかたない 愛と平和だ! だって僕らは　キラキラ☆だもん! さあ、いっしょに　キラキラ 照れないで　キラキラ お願いだよ　キラキラ ミュージカルは　キラキラ キラメキラキラ♪ キラキラ　ランランランラン♪ まぶしすぎたら　ごめんなさい 僕も君も、一緒に キラキラがだいすき! キラキラ大作戦! キラキラをよろしくね! キラキラ大暴走! まぶしすぎたら　ごめんなさい 僕も君も、ね! だって僕らは　キラキラ☆だもん! (あれえ…?なんか…ちょっぴり…楽しくなってきてるんですけど) (わんわんわんわん!) (お手!)　(わん!) (ハウス!)　(わん!) (キラッ☆)　(わーん☆) |-| Rōmaji= Odocchaou kirakira (Ehh?) Utacchaou kirakira (Chotto) Odocchaou kirakira (Baka nano?) Saa, issho ni kirakira (Haa?) Patto tobidasu kirakira☆ (Nani? Nannano kono nori!?) Mottainai kara (Nani ga?) Zenbu tabechaou (Mata onakaaita no?) Yume wo taberu bokura wa (Hai hai) Itsumo harapeko sa (Aanta dake desho) Dekkai urusai sawagashii Imi wakannai kono tenshon Majime ni (Kira) Yatte yo (Kira) Majime ni (Sou!) Yatte masu (Haa?) Baramake kirakira (Haii kirakira) Kanari suteki Muda ni genki Ikuyo! Kirakira ga daisuki! Kirakira daibousou... Kirakira wo yoroshiku ne! Kirakira mudazukai... Mabushi sugitara gomennasai Boku mo kimi mo, ne! Datte bokura wa kirakira☆ da mon! Tonikaku koitsu wo nantoka shinakya (Wanwan wanwan!) Kocchi ga kikenda (Zenzen zenzen anzen!) okay☆ lucky☆ perfect☆ Kyou mo hayaoki saikou morning! Issho ni (Haa?) Utaou (Yada!) Urusai (Kira) Yakamashii (Un) Kandou kirakira! (Cho iraira) Wakuwaku suru Mushakusha suru ne Ikuyo! Kirakira ga ippai Kirakira daimeiwaku... Kirakira wo agetai na Kirakira irimasen... Ponkotsu dakara shikatanai Ai to heiwa da! Datte bokura wa kirakira☆ da mon! Saa, issho ni kirakira Terenai de kirakira Onegai da yo kirakira Myuujikaru wa kirakira Kiramekirakira♪ Kirakira ranranranran♪ Mabushi sugitara gomennasai Boku mo kimi mo, issho ni Kirakira ga daisuki! Kirakira daisakusen! Kirakira wo yoroshiku ne! Kirakira daibousou! Mabushi sugitara gomennasai Boku mo Kimi mo, Ne! Datte bokura wa kirakira☆ da mon! (Aree...? Nanka... Choppiri... Tanoshiku natte kiterun desu kedo ) (Wanwan wanwan!) (Ote!)　(Wan!) (Hausu!)　(Wan!) (Kira☆)　(Waaan☆) |-| English= Let's dance and sparkle (eh?) Let's sing and sparkle (wait) Let's dance and sparkle (are you an idiot?) Come one, let's sparkle together (huh?) We will fly up and sparkle (wha-? what are you doing!?) It's a waste (what is?) I want to eat everything (you're hungry again?) I'll eat a dream because we (yes yes) are always hungry (that's just you) Big, annoying, and noisy I don't understand the meaning of this tension Seriously (sparkle) I'll do it (sparkle) Seriously (that's it!) I'm doing it (huh?) Spread the sparkles (sure, sparkle sparkle) It's quite lovely, uselessly energetic, let's go! I love sparkles! Sparkling recklessly... Treat me well sparkles! Sparkles are a waste... I'm sorry if I'm too bright You and me both! That's because we are sparkling☆ yeah! Anyway, if I don't do something about this guy (woof woof woof woof) It will be dangerous (no no safety at all!) Okay☆ lucky☆ perfect☆ I'll wake up early today too for the best morning! Together (huh?) we'll sing (no way!) Annoying (sparkle) too noisy (yeah) Passionate sparkles! (super irritating) It's exciting, it's vexing, let's go! Lots of sparkles Sparkles are troublesome... I want to give you sparkles! I don't need any sparkles... It's junk so it can't be helped Love and peace! That's because we are sparkling☆ yeah! Come on, together we will sparkle Don't be shy, sparkle Please sparkle A musical sparkle Glistening and sparkling♪ Sparkle sparkle lalalala♪ I'm sorry if I'm too bright You and me together I love sparkles! Sparkling strategy! Treat me well sparkles! Sparkling recklessly! I'm sorry if I'm too bright You and me both! That's because we are sparkling☆ yeah! (What's this...? This is... sort of... becoming a bit fun) (woof woof) (Paw!) (woof!) (House!) (woof!) (Sparkle☆) (wooof☆) Notes * Ready→Steady→Dream! ** Performer: Team Otori Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki), Nayuki Toru(CV: Ono Kensho), Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Lounsbery Arthur), Tengenji Kakeru (CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa), Kuga Shu (CV: Maeno Tomoaki) ** Composer: Ono Takamitsu ** Arranger: Nakayama Satoshi ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi * Sparkling Sparkle ☆ ** Performer: Inumine Seishiro (CV: Okitsu Kazuyuki) x Ugawa Akira (CV: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu) ** Composer: Kakky ** Arranger: Yamada Takahiro ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery 08.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song